eowyn pas si gentille que ça
by el cascador
Summary: une nouvelle élève arrive en 7ème année mais hermione harry et cho comprennent tout de suite qu'elle n'est pas normale


hermione sortit de l'eau, se frotta les yeux. Respira un grand coup et se mit a réfléchir,elle pensa d'abord au ASPIC qui avançait a grand pas,puis aux deux personne qu'elles aimait le plus.harry puis a cho. Elle se disait qu'ils étaient tout les deux près d'elle quand elle y repensait, harry était dans sa chambre a moi de 10 mètres et cho a l'étage d'en dessous. Mais elle savait qu'elle adorait plus cho, que harry et hermione savait que cho aimait plus hermione que harry (N/A : c un peu compliqué mais bon !). Hermione aurait voulu que se soit cho qui est sa chambre près d'elle et non harry . Mais bon.  
  
Au même moment un étage en dessous.  
  
Cho était aussi dans son bain et réfléchissait aussi, elle pensait a hermione, cette fille avec elle échangeait souvent des regards que d'autre filles n'avaient pas entre elles, des regards qui voulaient dire beaucoup. cho pensait et en était quasiment sure que hermione était amoureuse d'elle et elle savais qu'elle était aussi amoureuse d'elle mais comment pourrait- elles s'aimer. elle se disait que ce n'était pas possible mais réfléchissait quand même . Quelqu'un toqua a sa porte, elle était sur que c'était son petit ami.elle mit vite un peignoir et ouvrit la porte. c'était bien lui. Il l'embrassa et dit « bonne nuit. je voulais simplement te le dire pour que tu en m'oublie pas.cette nuit. » En retour cho l'embrassa fougueusement et harry s'en alla.  
  
Tout les trois s'endormirent. pour une douce nuit.  
  
Ils se réveillèrent a peu prêt au même moment. Et cho et hermione se retrouvèrent nez a nez sur le chemin de la grande salle. Elle ne s'embrassèrent pas tout de suite, elle se regardèrent quelque secondes puis s'embrassèrent sur la joue  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent a trois dans la grande salle, une grande partie des élèves étaient deja la. Cho partit à la table des serdaigle et hermione et harry allèrent à la table de gryffondor. Il ils trouvèrent une place pour chacun. Et commencèrent à manger. Hermione sortir comme tout les matin un livre et commença a lire harry voyant ça la regarda avec un air de déception hermione voyant harry la regarder « si je veux réussir mais ASPIC je doit travaille le plus tôt possible. « harry dit désespéré »hermione nous sommes le dix septembre. hermione comprit qu'elle exagérait et mit son live sur ses genoux. »Ouf » dit harry « et on commence par quoi maintenant hermione ? » « Un double cours de potions. quelque chose de chouette pour commencer la journée et ron n'est toujours pas la ? » « Sûrement encore en train de dormir ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! » on le retrouvera devant le local de rogue et... » A ce moment tout le monde arrêta de parler. Dumbledore s'était levé, tous les élèves comprirent au moment ou s'était levé dumbledore que quelque chose d'important s'était passé. « Chère élèves je tenais à vous informer que voldemort a frappé cette nuit . » une grande partie des élèves commencèrent a chuchoter dans la grande salle. « J'en était sure. Il n'allait pas rester cacher éternellement. » « C'était sur.Il n'allait pas rester cacher éternellement. » Se répéta hermione « C'était sur. » « Et maintenant une autre nouvelle beaucoup plus réjouissante, il y une nouvelle élève qui va venir a poudlard, elle se trouve derrière moi « dumbledore montra un porte derrière la table des professeurs. la pièce ou se trouvait le nouvel élève était la pièce ou les champions de chaque s'était retrouvé pour le tournoi des trois sorciers quelque mois plus tôt. « eowyn tu peux entrer. »la porte s'ouvrit et une élève ravissante apparut tout les garçons la trouvait superbe a part harry qui éprouvait une drôle de sensation, une sensation de mal. avec l'arrivée de eowyn harry su directement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec cette nouvelle élève . « eowym arrive directement en 7ème année . nous allons directement voir dans quelle maison elle va aller, minerva. » a cet moment le professeur Mconagall s'avança pria Eoxyn de s'asseoir sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau magique sur sa tête « sans hésitation je dit serpentard « prononça le choixpeau magique. tout les serpentard crièrent de joie. Peu après hary et hermione allèrent aux cachots et ne retrouvèrent pas ron, ils se mirent tout les deux l'un a coté de l'autre sur le même chaudron. « Cette année, va être l'année la plus dure de vos études car a la fin de l'année, il y aura les ASPIC qui sont les examens de fin de scolarité .je veux que vous travailliez a fond et si je voi des personnes qui ne fouttent rien de un ça ira très mal mais de deux ils seront expulsé de mon cours. » Rogue parla d'une voix radical, en fixant harry au moment du « seront expulsé ! » le premier cours de potion fut assez assez ennuyeux, car tout les élèves devaient prendre des notes sur l'année avenir, et la seconde fut un peu moins chiante car les élèves avait droit a poser des question sur les ASPIC, chose qui était fort surprenante de la par de rogue mais les élèves posèrent quand même des question. Harry avait une drôle façon de regarder eowyn il savait quelque chose de spécial, mais quoi ? Il n'aurait pu le dire.eowyn se retourna dans les yeux et harry entendit clairement « oui c'est ce que tu pense, je suis ce que tu pense. » harry tomba de sa chaise, il n'eut pas mal mais en tombant tout les serpentard ricanèrent, encore plus au moment ou rogue dit » 5 points en moins pour griffondor pour distraction de notre Mr. Potter » Harry savait que c'était eowyn qui lui avait dit ça mais n'osait parler de ça a hermione avant la fin du cours. Dès que harry fut sortit du cachot il emmena hermione dans un couloirs et au moment ou il allait quitter a deux le couloir du cachot harry vu eowyn lui faire un large sourire. Il eu peur et se dépêcha. il prit hermione par la manche et lui parla »hermione écoute eowyn ma parlé ! Elle m'a parlé dans ma tête sans que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre. cette fille ne m'inspire rien de bon hermione je pense qu'elle n'est pas normal elle a le vice en elle mais personne ne le sait » « Tu trouve aussi !» Répondit » mi aussi je trouve que elle est un peu spéciale ça façon de parler et j'ai entendu des filles de serpentard dirent qu'elle restait seule et que ça ne l'embètait pas d'être seule tu as raison se n'est pas normale j'irais en parler se soir a cho dans sa chambre ! » « Ok, aller je doit aller chercher mon livre d'enchantement je l'ai oublié, réserve moi une place a coté de toi. » Répondit harry en partant vers la salle commune de gryffondor et en partant il lui toucha la hanche. Hermione était content qu'elle aille dans la chambre de cho le soir car elles pourraient faire ce qu'elles veulent. Et d'un autre coté elle aimait toujours harry en plus avec le geste qu'il venait de faire. Elle le voulait... Harry marcha dans le couloir du 3ème étages a 10 mètre du tableau de la grosse dame et a cet moment il entendit la meme voix que pendant le cours de potion, la voix de eowyn qui disait » je t'aurais tôt ou tard, mais si tu as défié plusieurs fois le seigneur noirs, moi je t'aurai » harry se retourna fort impressionné de la révélation qu'il avait entendu et se retourna et vu eowym au bout du couloir, elle se tenait droite et elle avait un visage qui faisait peu que harry n'avais jamais vu chez elle. Elle repartit chez la grande salle en rigolant avec un petit rire démoniaque. harry toujours choqué se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre il prit son livre et remarque que ron était dans son lit, il avait une mauvaise mine, il devait sûrement être malade pensa harry. Il arriva au cours d'enchanetement à l'heure et parlea de l'evenement a hermione qui fut encore plus choquée que Harry. »On en reparlera a midi. » « Ok » ce fut les seules paroles que se dirent harry et hermione jusqu'à l'heure de midi. Le cours fut très chouette. C'était comme un petit examen un peu comme les BUSE qu'ils avaient passer deux an auparavant. Le professeur donna des fiches différentes a chacun et des objets a chacun et les élèves devaient faire ce qui étaient demander sur le carton, harry devait diviser une orange en 4 partie plus ou moins égales puis les diviser en quartier (N/A : tout ça sans les mains bien sur) Hermione elle devait tailler un bout de bois en une fleur, elle transforma le bout de bois en fleur très fzcilement et alla demander au professeur une autre fiche et tout ça se déroula pendant deux heures, harry et hermione qui pendant les deux heure oublièrent tout a fait ce qui c'étai tpasser avec eowyn et rigolèrent en sortant avec dean en parlant que neville avait renversé sans faire exprès un cafetière a café sur le professeur flitwik. harry et hermione trouvèrent cho dans un couloir en rentrant dans leur salle commune. et lui proposa d'aller marcher près du lac pour parler des derniers événement. 


End file.
